


Now That I'm Clean

by Julversia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, damn other people anyway, dayum boy, momentous occasions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julversia/pseuds/Julversia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard hasn't been like this in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That I'm Clean

Richard dragged in a steadying breath. It was time. He tried not to let insecurity stay his hand, but it was hard. Still, he’d promised, and Lee’s family deserved better than a damned bear at their table over the holiday.

One more breath, he thought. I only need one more. One became three, three became five. The clock in the hallway chimed the hour and he realized he’d been standing here for a good ten minutes now, staring into the mirror and chickening out. He had a limited time window if he didn’t want Lee hovering over him every second of this process.

“Shit.” He forced his hands up. Pull and snip. He thought for a second he might be sick at the first cut, but the feeling passed, more quickly than he expected. After that, it was easy. Pull, snip, pull, snip. Watch that upper lip, idiot.

It took only about five minutes until the scissors could go no further. He’d trimmed down as far as he could without cutting himself. Now to finish the job. This part would be tricky. His hands remembered very little of this particular task. The razor was brand new and deep bloody cuts were not exactly the optimal outcome. He’d have to be steady.

The whole thing took a good fifteen minutes, twice as long as if he’d been doing this regularly. Thank God Lee could be counted on to putter around the market while buying groceries. A task that took Richard twenty minutes usually took Lee closer to an hour. He always diddled around the aisles, trying to think if he really, really needed anything else.

And God forbid Lee had the munchies. He’d spend all night wandering through the store and driving Richard crazy. Then bring home things only a stoned person would ever consider tasty. But Lee’s dawdling nature was a blessing just now. Richard really didn’t want to be interrupted or have an audience.

Once done, he stood in front of the mirror for a very long time, reacquainting himself with lines and curves he hadn’t seen in at least a year, maybe longer. He almost didn’t recognize the terribly exposed face looking back at him. Being clean made him feel naked, almost vulnerable in a way. But again, he’d given his word, and it was too damn late now.

He was just packing up his grooming kit when he heard Lee come in. The sound of groceries being put away drifted down to the bathroom. For the barest moment, Richard considered locking himself in. Lee had never seen him like this, not in person. What if he hated it? Richard’s chest tightened a little.

“Rich? You still in the bathroom?” Lee called. Richard heard bare feet flapping on the floor, headed his way. Panic stalled the breath in his throat.

_Oh for God’s sake! It’s shaving off a fucking beard! Not like I covered myself in tattoos or anything. Get past it!_ He shook his head and stepped out of the bathroom just as Lee stepped into the bedroom.

Lee’s reaction was a bit more than expected. His jaw dropped and his eyes flared wide. He gaped for a long moment before he found his voice.

“Oh. My. God.” His hand slapped over his mouth. It dropped away, then came back up again. “Wow. Holy…whoa.”

“I’m in awe of your vocabulary, Pace.” Richard’s tone was dry. It wasn’t that big a change. Lee was laying it on a bit thick.

Lee snarked right back, stunned expression never changing. “I am in awe of your _face_ , Armitage.” He stepped closer, eyes never leaving Richard’s shaved face. “I’ve never seen you like this. Not up close. You were already a grizzly when we met.”

Richard rolled his eyes at that. “I believe that was Graham, thank you very much.” Lee didn’t smile, only stared. Richard’s bravado fled. That stare was making him squirm. “You hate it right?” he asked in a small voice, and cursed himself for his damned insecurities. The thing was done. He couldn’t take it back.

“Hate it? Oh, hell no. I can see you!” Richard blinked in the sudden sun of Lee’s grin. Lee brushed the backs of his fingers up from Richard’s jaw to his cheek. His voice dropped to a warm whisper. “Damn, Rich. Who’d’ve thought your skin was this soft under there?” One step closed the distance between them.

Richard’s pulse quickened. A faint flush crawled up his neck, not from embarrassment, although that was there, too. No, Lee’s fascination and obvious interest heated his cheeks. And other parts. A thumb stroked slowly over his now-naked skin.

“I could get to love the way this feels,” Lee said. His voice was a little ragged, breathy. Richard began to want Lee’s mouth on his, to be the one scraped by stubble this time. Imagining the feel of it sent shivers up Richard’s spine and raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

Lee’s fingers touched gently here and there over Richard’s jaw and under his chin. Slight pressure tilted Richard’s head up. Lee leaned in.

Just then a clanging ringtone blared from Lee's pocket. They both jumped. Lee drew back, cursing.

“Fuck. That'd be my sister.” He glanced at Richard, a sheepish look on his face.

“Do you have to answer?” Prickles of heat had begun to singe Richard's insides and he was loath to stop what they'd just started.

“If I don't, she'll just keep calling. Even if I turn it off, she'll call a hundred times, then guilt me later.” Lee pressed a light kiss on Richard's smooth cheek. “I'm sorry.” He bent and brushed his mouth against Richard's ear, sending a jolt of electricity down Richard's spine. “But hold that thought, pretty boy.”

Lee winked as he turned and left the room. Richard shook his head and went back to the bathroom to familiarize himself with his own face now that he was clean.


End file.
